raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 107: Why So Vomity?
“'ISSUE #107: Why So Vomity?'” is the seventh episode in season one of Raising Dion. Plot Overview When Dion is taken to the hospital with a mysterious ailment, Nicole and Pat worry his powers may be discovered. Full Plot The episode opens with Charlotte arriving on the Mills farm to find Walter, but to her horror she notices the Crooked Man has already been there. She turns invisible and tries to leave, but is found by Brayden, who invites her into the house. In Atlanta, Pat visits Nicole to apologize for the night before. Nicole shows him she found Marks files, and Pat deduces that the encrypted files could be opened on a BIONA computer since Mark most likely used BIONA’s algorithm. Pat is suffering from another migraine, so Nicole tries to help him. Later, when Pat takes Dion to school, Nicole goes to Tessa to ask advise about her relation with Pat, and Tessa encourages her to give Pat a chance. While Pat is driving Dion to school, he tells Dion how he healed the fox. Exited, Dion tries to heal Pat’s migraine, but Pat stops him after a few seconds when the healing is clearly taking it’s toll on Dion. He wants to call Nicole, but Dion assures him he’s fine and quickly leaves the car. Later, in class, Dion tells Esperanza and Jonathan his idea for their science project; the storm killer. A device that can stop a storm by cooling the air. While Jonathan and Esperanza brainstorm about the idea, Dion begins to feel sick, so Mr. Fry takes him to the nurses office. Not much later, Nicole receives the news that Dion has a fever. Kwame is unwilling to let her leave since they have to get their new poster printed, and tells her to get someone else to pick up Dion. Nicole reluctantly calls Kat and asks her to bring Dion home, but Kat decides to bring him to the hospital instead for a checkup. Nicole, worried that Dion’s powers may be discovered, calls Pat to meet her at the hospital. In the hospital, Kat and Danielle assign Dion a room and take his temperature. As Nicole feared, the fever is interfering with Dion’s powers and he causes the electrical equipment to malfunction. Dion’s fever increases, so Kat orders ice bags to cool him down, and takes a blood sample for testing. Danielle tries to take some x-rays, but all end up overexposed and thus useless. Pat arrives the hospital, but since he’s not a relative of Dion he can’t go see him. At the Mills farm, Charlotte meets Walter’s sister Joan, who is now taking care of Brayden. She tells Charlotte how the storm that took Walter seemed to have hit only his house and nothing else. When Brayden tries to tell Charlotte he saw The Crooked Man, Joan sends him to his room. Brayden then reveals he has telepathic powers, and mentally asks Charlotte to see him outside. There, he tells Charlotte about his father’s powers, and what exactly he saw the day his dad was killed. He asks Charlotte to take him with her, but she refuses. Brayden telepathically calls her out for this, and is angered that Charlotte is helping Dion but not him. At the hospital, Nicole also arrives and is glad to hear nothing mayor has happened yet with Dion’s powers. Nicole tries to convince Kat that Dion is danger because of his powers, but Kat still doesn’t believe her. Nicole asks Dion to prove her story, but he fails to use his powers on command. Kat angrily leaves. Pat confesses to Nicole what happened in the car earlier, and that he might be the cause Dion is sick now. He asks Nicole to give him Mark’s watch and thus the research data so he can decrypt the files and hopefully find something that will help. Nicole agrees. When Pat’s gone and Dion has gone to sleep, his powers manifest and cause him to levitate out of bed. Kat sees this, and finally believes Nicole. She agrees that this needs to stay under the radar, and decides to delete Dion’s medical records. Nicole warns her against this, stating she will be fired if she gets caught, but Kat is willing to take that risk. Sadly, Nicole’s fears are proven right; Danielle finds Kat and reports her actions to their boss. At BIONA, Suzanne Wu is also alerted to Dion’s hospitalization. Lars fears Dion’s condition will get him unwanted attention, and suggests they get him out of the hospital. Suzanne agrees, but wants to wait for the right moment. Pat meanwhile takes Mark’s data to L5, and is able to open the files there. He finds the information he needs and hurries back to the hospital, where the blood test results from the lab have come in. According to the test, Dion’s Iodine levels are too high, so Kat wants to give him medication to lower it, but Pat warns her that will kill Dion. Mark’s research proves that the people affected by the Aurora Event have a different chemistry than regular humans, including higher iodine levels. Dion needs more iodine, not less. Kat thus gives Dion an iodine infuse. That finally does the trick and Dion stabilizes. Dion is saved, but Kat is still fired for deleting his records, despite Nicole trying to take the blame. At BIONA, Suzanne sees that the hospital called the CDC to have Dion quarantined. Spotting an opportunity, she sends a team of BIONA agents to the hospital, posing as CDC staff. They forcefully take Dion from Nicole and drive off with him, while Nicole is held back by hospital security. Cast Main Cast *Alisha Wainwright as Nicole Warren *Ja'Siah Young as Dion Warren *Jazmyn Simon as Kat Neese *Sammi Haney as Esperanza Jimenez *Jason Ritter as Pat Rollins *Deirdre Lovejoy as Charlotte Tuck Recurring Cast *Ali Ahn as Suzanne Wu *Gavin Munn as Jonathan King *Donald Paul as Anthony Fry *Griffin Robert Faulkner as Brayden Mills *Dana Gourrier as Tessa *Victor Sho as Rashad *J Harrison Ghee as Kwame *Justice Leak as Lars Guest Cast *Rebecca Harris as Joan *Erica Tazel as Danielle *Guilherme Apollonio as Hipster Trash Designer *Lauren Buglioni as Nurse #1 *Iona Leighton as Nurse #2 *Karen Aguirre as Nurse #3 *Brandy Grant as Anika *Thom Scott II as Lead Hazmat *Brittany Staten as Main Receptionist Trivia *Kat finds out about Dion’s powers. *Kat gets fired. *The title of this episode is a shout out to The Joker's line "Why so serious?" from the movie The Dark Knight. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes